Episode 527
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |chapter=607 p.14-17; 608 |format=16:9 (HDTV) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Luffy |rating= |rank= }} "Landing at Fishman Island - The Lovely Mermaids" is the 527th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates encounter Hammond,some sea-beasts and other fishmen from the New Fishman Pirates. Franky launches the Coup de Burst towards Fishman Island to escape the pirates. Unfortunately the Straw Hats get seperated from themselves and from the Sunny. Luffy wakes up after a while only to reunite with Keimi with Usopp,Sanji and Chopper. They leave Keimi's house and go to a higher level of the island where they meet other mermaids. Meanwhile, Hammond informs their leader about the Straw Hats entering Fishman Island. Long Summary The Straw Hats encounter the mysterious fishmen riding one of the sea-beasts. One of the fishmen, Hammond, insults Surume for carrying the crew or "those sinful humans". Surume gets scared and leaves the Thousand Sunny and its crew behind. After Surume left, Hammond addresses the crew and their achievements (namely beating Arlong, defending Hachi, and punching a World Noble). He then offers the crew a choice: either join the New Fishman Pirates or die. Luffy immediately responds by saying no and making a face at Hammond. During all of this, Nami tells Franky to use a full power Coup de Burst. By using the acceleration of the burst, they will rocket towards Fishman island and escape their enemies. Everyone immediately prepares the ship and afterwards, Franky launches the Coup de Burst, sending the Sunny straight towards Fishman Island. The crew makes it through two bubbles, unfortunately, the second bubbles contains water. The strong currents from the second bubble separate the Straw Hats and the Sunny. Much later, Luffy wakes up in the company of Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and a group of small mermaids. The gang rejoices that Luffy woke up and they talk until they meet Keimi. Luffy and the others (but mostly Sanji) are excited to meet Keimi after two long years. Keimi explains how she was going to meet them, but she thought it was a month later until then. Either way, Keimi is happy to see everyone and gives everyone some soup. Keimi then freaks out, realizing that she was trying to warm everyone up with cold soup, she and Usopp engage in an odd shocked face fault, while everyone else eats the soup. After some talking, the Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets come by and give the group their clothes back, all dried. Keimi introduces the quintuplets and tells the group that they are in the girls dorms of the Mermaid Cove, which gets Sanji all riled up. Eventually, the group leaves Keimi's apartment and heads for a higher level of the island on a sea turtle. Luffy asks Keimi about Hatchan and Pappug, to which she explains that Hatchan is recovering in the Fishman District and that Pappug is a famous designer living in a high-class mansion. Keimi then shows off the bubble roads to the group as they make their way into an air-filled area of the island. After reaching their destination, Usopp and Chopper marvel over the fact that there's air and clouds in where they are. A voice calls out to Keimi, the voice belongs to Ishilly, who is relaxing with other mermaids. The group is shocked at the sight of real mermaids, Usopp even remarks how this is something out of a fairy tale. Sanji then immediately starts crying and excitedly proclaims that he has found his All Blue, though Usopp remarks "is that what you really want... Sanji?". Keimi then introduces the Straw Hats to the group of mermaids. One of them comes up to Sanji and grabs his arm, asking why he is crying. She then asks him to dance with her under water. Sanji then remarks on how this might be too good to be true and that he might die on Fishman Island on that very day, but Usopp remarks on how negative Sanji is being. Elsewhere, Hammond and some of the other New Fishman Pirates report to their leader about the Straw Hat Pirates entering Fishman island. Their boss then tells them to bring the Straw Hats to him immediately. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime and Manga Differences *Kasagon was named in the anime, but not in the manga. *The scene where two mermaids discovered Caribou's barrel while Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp were at the cove is omitted in the anime. Site Navigation Category:Episodes